fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Illinois Wasteland
In General The Illinois Wasteland, as its name implies, spans across the entire state of Illinois, as well as some counties of Iowa and Indiana, most notably Scott County, Jackson County and Clinton County. Before the bombs fell, the state of Illinois was a major manufacturing center during both the Second World War as well as the Sino-American War. The city of Chicago was, and still is, the largest city in the state. On That Fateful Day The state of Illinois was not spared from the attack, with the cities of Chicago and Rockford being main priorities for the bombs. Chicago was the first to receive an atomic assault in the state, destroying a large portion of the city. Rockford was next, this time the assault was far more devastating than the one on Chicago, leaving the entirety of the city a pile of rubble known as The Rockyard. Vaults Vault 47 Location: - Rockford, Illinois Synopsis: The experiment going on in this Vault was to keep the children away from their parents 24/7, which resulted in a bloody revolution against the Vault personnel. Only two peole left this Vault, both of which are dead. Ever since the last person left it in 2237, nobody knows if the vault is still inhabited, for attempts to open it or contact with anybody inside failed. Vault 48 Location: - Aurora, Illinois Synopsis: Nothing is known about this Vault, because it was found unoccupied in 2100. It has since become a city, known as New Aurora. Vault 85 Location: - Davenport, Iowa Synopsis: The experiment going on in this Vault was to have a single, tyrannical leader whose word was law. It turned out that the Overseer was actually mentally unstable, and his actions often resulted in many things, such as death, disease, radiation leaks and radroach attacks. He killed himself during an expedition outside, when he decided to have a dip in the Mississippi River, and did not know how to swim. Ever since then, the Vault has an alliance with Vault 86. Vault 86 Location: - Davenport, Iowa Synopsis: This Vault was designed to uphold a population of 1500 people and was not under any social experiments. It opened in 2200, with many of its inhabitants leaving for the Wastes. It maintains good relations with Davenport's surviving population and has an alliance with its sister vault, Vault 85. Vault 93 Location: - Chicago, Illinois Synopsis: Vault 93 was specifically designed to hold only 500 people and multiple animals, and was tasked with opening 50 years after the Holocaust to free the animals out into the Wastes, in hopes of bringing back post-apocalypse extinct species. It has been undermined and attacked by bandits, becoming a bandit encampment for the next 10 years, until the Brotherhood of Steel cleared it out and made it into one of their garrisons inside Chicago. It is known by many titles, namely The Steel Fortress and Garrison Delta. It is located in the Millennium Park, and has a vertical entrance. Factions Brotherhood of Steel: The Brotherhood has a quite large presence in the Illinois Wastes, especially in the Chicago and Davenport regions. Their main base is located in the Willis Tower in Chicago, which was barely scathed by the bombs, except for losing the main antennas and the top floors. Raiders: Raiders are commonly found throught the Wasteland, with their camps usually littered with large amounts of scrap, dead bodies, blood and bones. They do as they please and usually fight with the Brotherhood and the residents of the New Aurora. New Aurora: The residents of the city of New Aurora. They have an alliance with the Brotherhood and usually they fight off Raiders. Vault Republic: An alliance between Vault 86 and Vault 85. They have a large community led by a single democratically chosen president. They have an army of over 150 men and women, and the two Vaults have been connected with underground tunnels. Category:Locations